


Soft

by darnedchild



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week: Fall 2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: His hair had been soft.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> MHAW Fall 2018 Day One - Touch

His hair had been soft.

Johnathan Hooper had always worn it a tad too long to be fashionable. Molly remembered how it had tickled her cheeks during nightly story times. When she’d grown older, he’d sometimes let her plait it while they discussed their day. He’d talk about work and she’d talk about school, and his shiny brown locks would flow through her fingers like strands of silk.

He’d cut it and shaved his head when the chemo started; determined that if he was going to lose it, it would be on his own terms.

“I’ll grow it all back and then some, Poppet. You’ll see.”

He never had the chance.

இڿڰۣ-ڰۣ—

His hair was soft. She could tell that without even touching it.

Sherlock Holmes wore it just long enough to allow those wonderful curls to bounce when he ran. Long enough to perfectly muss when he wanted to distract someone with his striking appearance; cheekbones and curls and lips that should not have worked together as well as they did, should not have made Molly’s heart beat as fast as it did.

She could almost imagine her pale fingers running through the dark locks. Tugging the soft strands, her nails gently scratching his skull, listening to him purr deep in his throat. And then, one day, she didn’t have to imagine it anymore.

“I love it when you do that, Molly. I love you.”

He never stopped saying that.

இڿڰۣ-ڰۣ—

His hair will be soft. Or hers. It is too early to know just yet.

Baby Holmes will have little tuffs of downy hair. Feather soft wisps of fluff against Molly’s cheek as she cuddles and coos with her infant. She will brush the end of her plait against the tiny little nose and listen to the giggles that make her heart sing. 

She will save a lock of hair from their first haircut. Tie it up in a ribbon and tuck it away in a box full of memories. 

“Soon, Poppet. Daddy and Mummy will be able to hold you soon.” 

Just six more months.


End file.
